Mudguards are arranged over the wheels of vehicles for preventing wheel-thrown mud or water from splashing onto the interior and partly the exterior of the chassis, while the respective land vehicle is driven on wet or muddy road surfaces. A mudguard has typically a half crescent form, and is assembled to the vehicle chassis, which remains above the wheel.
Most mudguards are not quite efficient in preventing from splashing mud to lateral surfaces of a motor vehicle when same is driven on watery road surfaces.
Use of mud flaps mounted to the chassis at the back of wheels substantially vertical to the ground is known for preventing the splashing of mud onto the chassis of a vehicle.
Since such mud flaps were fixed to the chassis of a vehicle, their use has been abandoned in modern vehicles as the existence (permanently) of mud flaps have not been found by users eye-pleasing. However, the problem of splashing of mud onto the chassis of a vehicle while the same is driven on watery or muddy roads maintain its presence, as has been in the past.